Graphic artists have long incorporated some elements of perspective into works such as architectural drawings and the like. Typically the artist selects a horizontal horizon for the work as well as vanishing points at the ends of the horizon line. Using the horizon line as a baseline for the work and the two vanishing points, the artist draws the vertically oriented aspects of the work vertical, with reference to the horizon, with the horizontal aspects of the work directed toward the vanishing points. With reference to a vertical centerline for the building or other objects in the drawing, the horizontal aspects of the drawing on the right side of the centerline will be directed toward the right side vanishing point with the horizontal aspects o on the left side directed toward the left side vanishing point. Rounded objects such as circles or ovals are likewise conformed, in a known fashion, to the perspective of the work by, for example, having their horizontal axes directed toward the appropriate vanishing point.
Engineering perspective drawings as well paintings and renderings often incorporate perspective of the type described above.
While using the perspective technique described gives a perspective of depth to a drawing presented on a flat surface such as a sheet of paper, the work does not have a perspective to give the work a desirable and striking three-dimensional appearance similar to that provided by holograms or the like. What is needed is a method for producing a work which provides a three-dimensional appearance similar to that produced by holographic techniques, which is suitable to any form of graphic or artistic work, which is particularly suitable to providing a three-dimensional "tunnel" effect, which is adapted for use in computerized graphic systems and which is easy to use.